List of running gags
Diogee, Go Home! Diogee often appears in unusual places; when he does, he is usually told to go home. * Milo Murphy (main character to say it) * Vinnie Dakota ("Backward to School Night") * Entirety of Milo's class ("Worked Day") * Martin Murphy ("Worked Day") * Veronica ("Secrets and Pies") * Sara Murphy ("Missing Milo") * Balthazar Cavendish ("The Substitute") Occurrences * "Going the Extra Milo" * "The Undergrounders" * "Rooting for the Enemy" Diogee is seen at one point being told to go home by a "Tigers" player after he pretends to be the ball. * "Smooth Opera-tor": * "Worked Day" * "Family Vacation" * "Secrets and Pies" * "The Substitute" * "Backward to School Night" The Llama Incident The llama incident was an event in Milo and Melissa's lives that was so insane that they reference it all the time, perhaps because it reminds them of good times and motivates them for the next challenge. * "The Undergrounders": * "Rooting for the Enemy": * "The Note": * "Murphy's Lard" The Marquee The marquee in front of Jefferson County Middle School occasionally says amusing or relevant things. * "Going the Extra Milo" ** "Check out our new marquee." * "Sunny Side Up" ** "Drive Safely... You know, when you're old enough to drive." * "The Substitute" ** "Have fun in Hawaii, Mrs. Murawski. Your desk will miss you!" * "The Math Book" ** "If you were enrolled here, you'd be at school right now." * "Athledecamathalon" **"I used to be a movie marquee, but now I get to give back." * "Missing Milo" ** "Mr. Rahoo's Jazz Band Tryouts Next Week", later changed to "Jerry was here" * "Disaster of My Dreams" ** "Is Jefferson County Middle Cool!" * "Some Like it Yacht" ** "I like big boats and I cannot lie" * "Backward to School Night" ** "Parent-Teacher Conferences by Appointment 6-9 P.M." * World Without Milo ** "It's safety week! Next week...not so much", made later to say "It's safe not" ** "Mr. Noland discusses Venus de Milo", made later to say "No Milo" * Fungus Among Us ** "Gone Green...Everyone's doing it" References to Phineas and Ferb Milo's Unique Proverbs From time to time, Milo quotes unique spins on common sayings. Sometimes he attributes them to his father. * "Going the Extra Milo" ** "You know what they say: sticks and stones can damage your vital organs, so always wear body armour." ** "It's like my dad always says: What doesn't kill ya only makes ya late for school." * "Sunny Side Up" ** "Well you know what they say: Whatever breaks our egg, only helps our egg dropping contraption utilize the force of gravity, inertia, and weight distribution better." * "Family Vacation" ** "That's the funny thing about vacation. It's like my dad always says..." — "Nope. I'm not always saying anything today; I'm on vacation". * "The Substitute" ** "Well, it’s just like my dad says: All’s well that ends with a sentient blob making a teacher remember why she loves teaching." * "Backward to School Night" ** "Like my Dad always says: School is a mix of reading, writing and fiery explosions." "He Shall Be Our Leader!" Scott the undergrounder is fond of calling random characters "our leader". The other characters notice this. * "The Undergrounders" * "Battle of the Bands" * "Missing Milo" * "Some Like it Yacht" Ms. Murawski and Her Desk Ms. Murawski has an apparent romantic relationship with her desk she made herself: * "Sunny Side Up": * "The Substitute": The marquee says, "Have fun in Hawaii, Mrs. Murawski! Your desk will miss you!" * "Backward to School Night" Boom! * "The Note" * "Athledecamathalon" * "Missing Milo" Items Taken out of Milo's Backpack Llamas Llamas are mammals indigenous to Peru. They are the main culprits in the llama incident. In "The Llama Incident", Milo tells Zack of the llama incident. In the year 2000, a man from Boston inherited all the llamas from his uncle Erin's llama farm. He bought a ninety-nine-seat theater in Danville. Fifteen years later he had a whole string of theaters wherein he produced parodies of Broadway shows with his llamas as the cast. Milo and Melissa attend a production of Llamalet. Well into the play, the llama playing Laertes wandered off-stage and tugged a rope holding stage lights up. The lights fell and startled all the llamas in the theater. The llama then stampede off the stage and into the audience. Milo's backpack gets caught on one of the llamas. Melissa and Milo chase the creatures all through town including through a production of Swan Llama, where more llamas join the stampede. The chase leads onto a cargo ship that departs and sails to a glacier. There, Milo finally gets his backpack back. He uses his tee-shirt cannon of knock-out gas to subdue a polar bear. Milo and Melissa manipulate the unconscious bear like a puppet to scare the llamas in the other direction. After employing a dog sled, sea plane and public busses to get back to town, Milo decided to lure the llamas back to their theaters with a bag of pistachios. Then, a huge cylinder of pistachio gelatin falls on Melissa. The llamas then chase her into a Geckos vs. Tigers football game. In "Missing Milo", they carry a pistachion to a football game while chasing Melissa who is covered in pistachio gelatin that Balthazar Cavendish and Vinnie Dakota spilled. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", some llamas are seen while Zack and Melissa are chasing after a sleepwalking Milo. Pistachio Stock Being Destroyed * Intro — Cavendish and Dakota chase a flaming pistachio cart. * "The Doctor Zone Files" — Cavendish and Dakota's pistachio stand is blasted sky-high. * "Party of Peril" - Cavendish and Dakota chase their burning pistachio stand. It is unknown why it burned. * "Smooth Opera-tor" — Cavendish and Dakota inadvertently destroy the pistachio taps at the Danville Opera House. * "Worked Day" — Cavendish and Dakota's pistachio-filled truck is magnetically pulled into a hospital, and it is destroyed from the impact. * "Secrets and Pies" — A silo containing pistachios under Cavendish and Dakota's watch bursts. * "Time Out" — A swordfish attacks the pistachio cart that Dakota is managing; the shipment from Tunisia is exploded by a scuba tank. * "Murphy's Lard" — A flaming pig destroys a pistachio stand at Lard World. * "The Little Engine That Couldn't" — A runaway fire engine runs over Cavendish and Dakota's tandem bike which was carrying a shipment. * "The Llama Incident" — Cavendish and Dakota lose their pistachio gelatin to llamas. * "Missing Milo" — Diogee urinates on and destroys the pistachio plant that would later become King Pistachion. * "Perchance to Sleepwalk" — Cavendish and Dakota try purposefully to destroy certain pistachio trees. After trying and failing to lure red-beaked crows to them, they hack away at them with axes. * "The Race" — Cavendish and Dakota crash into Brick's and Savannah's pistachio cart. People Thinking Kyle Drako Is a Vampire * Chad ("Athledecamathalon","School Dance","Fungus Among Us") * Dakota and Cavendish ("School Dance") * Martin Murphy ("Backward to School Night") Karma Extreme Hereditary Murphy's Law References to the Lumberzacks S.S. Indulgence The ''S.S. Indulgence'' was a yacht that the school board wasted a lot of money on. It is referenced a few times as the reason to certain losses at the school: * In "Athledecamathalon", it is revealed that the Scholastic Decathlon and the Athletic Decathlon have been joined together into one event, due to budget cuts because of the lack of funding since the purchase of the S.S. Indulgence. * The yacht was shown again in "The Math Book", and Principal Milder states it is the reason for the lack of lights. * The yacht gets a full appearance in "Some Like it Yacht", where students and faculty of Jefferson County Middle School ride it before it crashes into an unknown island. Zack's Fear of Fish out of Water * "Murphy's Lard" * "Some Like it Yacht" * "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-a-Torium!" "Thinkin' About It." * "The Note" * "The Substitute" Category:Running Gags Category:L Category:Lists Category:R